


电话亭的雨夜

by Vitaspacker



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitaspacker/pseuds/Vitaspacker
Summary: 但丁在一个雨夜逮着了睡在电话亭里的V





	电话亭的雨夜

**Author's Note:**

> 我好饿，饥不择食_(:з」∠)_

当看到蜷在电话亭里休息的黑色侧影时，但丁微不可闻地叹了口气。

雨漫不经心地落着。而那身影像是找到了纸箱的流浪猫那样，静静地蜷缩在那透明的小隔间里。布满花纹的胳膊垂抱在一起，勾住膝盖，恰到好处地隐匿在斜切下来的阴影中，简直要和它融为一体。

可流浪的野猫也依然带着足够的警觉。雨声没能掩盖住全部的踪迹，仅仅是靴子踏在街面的微响也足以让那个身影立刻抬起头来。纤瘦的手握紧银杖，但又在分辨出来人后慢慢地放松开来。V近乎苦涩地抿了抿嘴角，还是扶着墙壁慢慢地站起来。当穿着红风衣的人走到面前时，他平日里温和的绿眼中还带着一丝警惕。

“你来干什么。走开。”V淡淡地开口，用的是个几乎不带语气的陈述句。他将手里的银杖支在身前，仿佛要和来人划清界限。

“我们需要谈谈。”恶魔猎人马上露出一个微笑，展开手臂又放下展现出一副无害的样子。这是他擅长的。在V说出拒绝的词语前，他飞快地挤进了那个小小的电话亭。“...喔，你不会介意我也进来躲躲雨吧？”

新挤进来的人带着一股温暖的气味，像是篝焰的火舌那样舔舐着四周。在这样狭小的空间里，甚至没有让人转身和移动的余地。但丁先是小心翼翼地抖落了风衣的雨珠，接着又像大型犬那样低头凑过来，一下子把两人的距离缩窄到了鼻息之间。不自觉地想向后靠的V直接撞上了安置电话的台子，他皱起眉，把杖头的弯柄抵在人下巴那推远。即便如此，对方的带着温度的呼吸还是若有若无地抚在他面颈之间。

“我们没什么可谈的。你不过是在寻求一个已经知道答案。”  
最终V只是这样说着。他没办法说出或许那种温暖的感觉也并不算坏，又或许是这个熟悉的身影勾起了某些回忆，剩下的话语都融进雨中去，生生消散。

但丁的喉结上下动了动，像是被要说出口的话给哽住了。他看着黑发诗人的面庞，没有办法说出一句话。温和的神色，瘦弱的躯体，以及棕绿色的眼睛，没有一项能与记忆中的那个兄长相联系起来。但当那人抬起眼，嘴角勾起若有若无的笑意时，但丁深深地明白自己所想的不会有错。

雨声中，电话亭内的气氛酝酿得越发微妙。诗人慢慢放下了手里的银杖，于是但丁立刻凑的更前去辨认，几乎要忘记黑暗中他甚至无法看清楚对方的神色。他只能隐约能意识到V在注视着他。那不在是平日里那种温和的绿色，墨水那般的纯黑蔓延开，逐渐填满整个眼眶，不留一丝空隙。

这让但丁觉得一阵恍惚。他来不及去分辨刚刚那究竟是真实还是错觉，V手就抚上了他的肩头。

V的手心带着病态的凉意。但丁能感受到那指尖像是某种小动物那样顺着自己的脖颈留下脚印，慢悠悠地捧起他的下巴。他眨了眨眼，有些不确定地微微仰头配合对方的动作。如同抚摸自己的宠物那样，V的指腹慢悠悠地蹭过他那不整齐的胡茬。就在他还因那指意不明的触碰发愣时，他听见诗人发出轻轻的叹气声。

紧接着他的脑袋被往下掰，一个微凉的吻贴上了他的唇。

亭外的雨还一直下着，在玻璃上留下一个又一个朦胧的痕。

被吻上的但丁明显地愣了一下，但很快顺势揽上对方的腰身。V在掰他的脑袋时用足了力气，但那个吻依然带着那种独特的柔软。那只是唇与唇轻轻的相触，透进来的一点光亮在他们脸上投下恰到好处的阴影，带着一触即灭的欲火和隔阂。当V昂起脖子去迎合他的角度时， 但丁觉得V更像是被他拥在怀里的小猫，正用自己的小鼻尖蹭着主人。

他显然忘记了猫儿还有利爪。

唇角突然一阵刺痛，但丁这才意识到刚才那个温和的吻已然变成了毒蛇的谎言。V狠狠地咬上了他的下唇，用人类的齿划破他的皮肤。鲜红的血珠还来不及在嘴角凝聚，就被对方舔走。

但丁莫名地笑了起来，这样的吻终于让他找回了一点熟悉的，来自维吉尔的感觉。他早该想到的，在兄长面前自己总是这样轻易地卸下防备，然后被他猝不及防的击倒在地。

但此刻的情景今非昔比。但丁决定不让这个黑发的哥哥掌握超过自己分量的主动权。他没有兄长那样强烈的控制欲，但也同样不满被他处处占据上风的感觉。在黑暗中他紧紧按住对方腰后将他拥向自己，还吮吸着他的下唇的V不安分地挣动了几下，在这突然的反攻下显得有点局促。这种想要逃脱般的动作勾起了但丁的兴趣，他不那么熟练地用舌尖撬开人类的唇齿，从牙槽舔到上颚。挑衅的轻咬现在都成了两人之间情调。V也不愿有一丝的示弱地揪上他的衣领，刚刚咽下的带着魔力的血液相是毒品那样诱人，他毫不在意地撕咬对方探过来的舌尖，只为了再尝一口那恶魔的禁药。

可V小小地失策了——他忘记了自己身处在怎么样的身体里。人类的躯体让他很快就被吻得缺氧，在这第一次的兄弟切磋中败下阵来。当但丁松开他时，V已经是眼前一片模糊。他急促地喘息了一会，这才重新抬起眼，带着若有若无的笑意对上自己弟弟的目光。

“这就是你想要的答案吗？”  
那条刚与但丁推搡的软舌重新找回了自己的优雅，漫不经心般地提出自己的问题。但丁可没打算在这种时候和他再纠结这样的问题。此刻他只顾着对付V的衣服。那双带着露指手套的手正拨弄着他衣服上的细绳，野蛮地将它抽走剥离。但丁低着头凑在V颈窝那，小心而又饥饿地嗅着他身上好闻的味道，肆意地把鼻息喷在他赤裸的肩上。

“去他的答案。维吉尔。”

没有更多的解释，又或者说，他们本就不需要过多的语言。V不紧不慢地圈上他的脖子，而但丁烦躁地扯掉自己的外套丢在一旁，再伸手重新将诗人重新箍进怀里。名为V的猫儿慵懒地仰起头，繁复的纹路从他白瓷般的颈间一直盘转下沿，布满整个上身。但丁也不知道那到底是某种魔法的印记，还是什么被写定的诅咒。在认真思考这个问题前，他将自己的舌与牙贴了上去。

他咬上那脆弱的喉结，顺着脖颈的曲线吻下去，在锁骨上留下齿痕。灵巧的舌尖顺着纹身的纹路描过缓缓起伏的胸膛。当他粗糙的舌苔贴上对方粉红色的乳尖，像饥饿的孩童那样贪婪的吮吸时，他满意地听到V叹出一声责难般的呻吟。

小诗人在他的抚慰下扭动着身子，像是被捏住了尾尖的幼猫，把危险当作游戏肆意地玩愉。骨节分明的手插进对方银白的发丝中，报复一般地抓紧，却惹来更用力的舔舐和撕咬。V在这样富有暗示的折磨中微微颤抖。他难耐地咬着下唇，曲起一腿用膝骨卡在对方两腿之间，断断续续的喘息声中，那念诗的舌低声吟着对方听不懂的词句。

“爱常会对谬误视而不见…永远只以欢愉为念。”

可他那不懂情调的混蛋弟弟可没在听这些。但丁近乎蛮横地托着他的屁股将他抱起来，让他坐到安置电话的那个小台面的边缘。这样窄小的空位并不足以让V坐稳，而但丁一心想着用硬扯的方式试图脱掉他的鞋袜，直到被V狠狠骂了一句才克制住自己没有直接撕碎那些可怜的布制品。

他轻轻握住对方裸露出来的脚踝，像将一尊瓷偶护在手中。而这样的举动引得V笑起来，他决定逗一逗自己这个已经胡子拉碴的弟弟。他用苍白的腿钩在对方腰后，如同攀依在树上的考拉那样将他拉到自己身前。还没解开的裤下已经能看出明显的鼓包。V漫不经心般地用掌心摁在上面，隔着布料抓住了对方的性器。小诗人依旧是那样心不在焉的表情，可捏动的每一下都精确地挤过囊袋，细微的疼痛带来的诡异快感触感蚕食着但丁所剩不多的理智。但丁一时间有些无法思考，他咬着牙没有发出一点甜腻的声音。但性器顶端漏出的液体已经将他的内裤弄得湿漉漉的，一直浸湿到外层的裤面，他知道V不可能没发现这一点。刚才看起来自己才还是在占据主导的那一个，但此刻他又开始怀疑，这是否都是V计划好的。

而就在但丁走神的片刻，V已经玩腻了。他不再满足于这隔靴搔痒的游戏，细长的手指灵巧地解开对方的搭扣，拉开裤裆上的拉链。当他慢慢挑开已经湿透的内裤一脚，但丁的性器就兴奋地翘了出来。

回过神来的恶魔猎人有一点莫名的窝火。他当然知道一切都是V蓄意的挑衅，V在用自己的方式告诫他，哪怕现在他们的力量相差悬殊，至少在这方面是势均力敌。而此刻，他这个黑发版的哥哥正如赤裸的婴孩般蜷缩在他面前，带着那样近乎纯洁和无辜的神情，对着他分开自己的双腿。

但丁愤愤地往手里啐了一口， 将沾湿的两根手指塞进那展露在自己面前的穴口，粗鲁地在入口摁了一圈。他决定不给这个人类做更多的扩张，哪怕这样也许会让他受伤。鲜血和疼痛一向是他们所熟悉的甚至是热衷的触感，现在也不例外。在V细碎的呻吟中，他用那比双指更粗挺的硬起抵上了入口。

V立刻像是被烫到那样颤抖起来。他怎么也没料到但丁会这样野蛮，突然而强硬的入侵带来的只有不适和疼痛，让他惊慌地呜咽起来。半勃的性器轻易地挤开拥上来的软肉，嚣张地往更深处顶去。V慌张地想要并拢双腿，却只能紧紧夹住对方的腰杆——但丁早就料到了他的反抗，那只强有力的胳膊死死地揽在他背后，他越是想挣开就被箍的更紧。他只能绷着自己的身体，任由对方像标记领地的魔兽那样将性器顶到足够让他崩溃的深度。

小诗人的眼眶憋得通红，咬牙切齿，但那其中又夹杂着的难以描述的快感又引得他忍不住想扬起头颅去迎合对方的动作。他几乎可以确定这是来自但丁的报复，而那个混蛋就正在自己面前发出满足的慰叹。该死，真的该死。他很清楚现在自己只有趴在对方肩上喘息的份，但这根本不能阻止自己继续的挑衅但丁的欲望。稍稍适应的V一边将手撩进但丁的内衫后背，一边凑到他耳边低语。

“怎么，是要哥哥教你怎么动吗？”

但丁只是笑了笑，他当然不在乎小诗人的嘴硬，因为哪怕说着各种挑衅的话语，V的身体可比他的说辞要坦诚和诱惑的多。从他操入的那一刻起，人类柔软的内壁就紧紧地吸弄上他的性器，绞得他头皮发麻。而他没有立刻开始进一步的动作，也只是为了确认V的身体确实能够承受住自己的尺寸。

“你确定自己不会后悔说过这句话吗——哥哥?”

他用上了和对方一样的挑衅词，倒更像某种变了味的情色暗示。当他慢慢晃动胯部操开那具身体时，就发现自己猜的一点也没错，仅仅是随意的几下顶弄，就足以把V逼得哀叫连连。他已经分不清到底是带着哭腔的呻吟还是那夹紧他的后穴让他更硬，但此刻，他是真的很想要将这个兄长给死死的操在自己的身下，让他再也无法从自己的身边逃离。

V并没有意识到自己哭了出来，泪水很快和汗滴汇在一起，将他的黑发杂乱地沾在面颊上。突如其来的顶弄让他差点咬了自己的舌头，瞬间迸发出来的快感在他体内飞窜，轰得他脑子嗡嗡作响。等他的意识稍微缓过来一些时，发现自己正俯在对方胸口吃力地大口喘气。但丁还在肆无忌惮地摆动腰肢，而两人间黏糊的触感让V根本不确定自己刚刚是否已经射了一次。带着报复性的心理他地咬上对方的肩头，用指尖在后背抓挠，发出像是猫儿那样龇牙咧嘴的示威。

“那你最好真的能足够取悦到我。但丁。”

被直呼其名的恶魔猎人地稍稍低下了头。他托着V的臀部将他从台面上抱起来，让他后背贴上电话亭的玻璃，仅靠自己的双臂去承担他身体的重量。这又让V刚刚凶起来的语气在瞬间被揉碎，小诗人咬着牙浑身发颤，而但丁还在认真地打量着自己怀中的猎物。从V颤抖的肩头到仿佛要生出双翼的双胛，再到被自己捏出淤青的腰肢，以及紧紧夹着自己的苍白的双腿。脆弱而美好的像个未经染指的瓷偶幼兽，此刻正在自己的掌控下颤栗挣扎，这给他带来一种病态的快感。

毫无疑问，猎物的反应取悦了但丁魔性的那一面。

随着一次次的抽插，堆积在腹股沟之间的快感慢慢异化成了别样的东西。在黑暗中他的皮下涌动着猩红色的魔力。毫无征兆地，他扶在人腰后臀下的手突然变成了恶魔的利爪。后背的鳞甲躁动着涌出，性器也随之变化，覆盖上一层细密的鳞片顶出诡异的弧度。V瞬间脸色惨白地，差一点就要失声惨叫起来，而但丁魔化长舌恰到时候地顶开他的牙齿钻进口中，将这一句哭吟硬堵了回去。

剧烈的疼痛下V只能无助地发出细微的呜呜声。如果说人类的尺寸就已经让他爽到紧绷后背，那现在的深度就足以让他恐惧。半魔人性器上的凸起和张挺的形状将他卡的死死的，似乎那就是为了防止交配对象中途逃离而设置的倒刺。当这样的巨物在他体内横冲直撞时，V甚至恍惚地觉得它会在自己浅薄的腹部上撑出形状。他完全摸不准这野蛮的节奏。内心的恐惧让他想夹紧去阻止对方的深入，而酸麻痛感中夹杂的快意又在蛊惑着他进一步地打开身体。

因为交合产生的体液让抽插的动作更加顺畅起来，肉体碰撞发出的声音填满了这个细小空间，就连外面细微的雨声都全被掩盖。持续不断的酥痛感将V从失神的边缘拉回来。这具人类的躯体比他想象的要更适于欢愉，单薄的身体却能殷勤地容纳下魔化巨物，就像是他天生就是为此设计的。这样的念头让他面红耳赤，但人类体力根本不足以支撑他这么久，现在的他几乎连咬住对方的力气都没有了，只能像只落水被捞上来的小猫那样可怜兮兮地趴在半魔人的肩上，断断续续地发出呜咽般呻吟。

可他不知道，这样的声音在但丁耳中就像伊甸园之蛇那饱富诱惑的骗语。半魔人享受着这种将兄长牢牢操在自己身下的感觉，他一边愉快地用长舌舔了舔诗人的脸颊，一边抓着他的腰把自己送的更深。他怀里瓷偶那样的小诗人满眶的泪水。臀瓣以及夹蹭着他大腿都已经被操的发热，苍白的皮肤染带上了诱人的粉红色。原本扣在他腰后的脚踝也逐渐没了力气，小腿毫无规则的抖动着，滑落下来卡在他手臂上。

“告诉我，这样取悦到你了吗?”但丁的话语中带着明显的笑意，低下头去用胡子拉碴的下巴去蹭V那敏感脆弱的脖子。

被操的晕头转向的V无法思考到底应该反驳些什么，迷迷糊糊中他感受到对方抱着自己挪了挪，顶在他体内的性器也开始膨胀。敏感的穴道被强硬填满的感觉并不好受，里面的饱胀感让V本能地挣扎起来，但立刻又被尖利的爪子蛮不讲理地抱紧摁住。

在一声尾音拉长的呻吟中，饱含炽热魔力的精液被强灌进他的后穴。V不可自制地向后昂起头，他身躯仰成的曲线像是一张拉满的弓弦，露出好看的脖颈。冲进他体内的体液烫的他发抖，他下意识地绷紧了脚趾，被刺激的后穴不断紧缩将仍插在里面的性器咬得更紧，哭喊着断断续续射出些浅色的精液。

但丁在粗重的喘息中满意地哼哼，仿佛刚在切磋中赢下了属于自己的一分。魔化的特征随着欲望的释放而逐渐消退，他慢慢地将自己退了出来，用不再有利爪的手紧紧抱住发抖的人，靠着玻璃坐下来，温和地吻去他鼻尖细密的汗珠和眼角的泪痕。  
V还在高潮的余韵里挣扎，他紧闭着眼，睫毛微微颤抖着。感受到落在脸上的轻柔触感，他微微抬起头，用鼻尖蹭动着吻了吻那满是胡茬的下巴。

“雨停了吗?”他半眯着眼问。

“是的。”但丁轻声回应着，把外套披到赤裸的人身上。“是时候回家了。”


End file.
